This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described and claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
The loss of computer data can be a serious threat to any business. Backing up computer data can provide some measure of protection against data loss. One technique for backing up data is to record the data onto magnetic tapes. For example, a magnetic tape configured to operate under the Linear-Tape Open (“LTO”) standard may be used to back-up the data. Under the LTO format and other formats, data may be recorded on and read from a moving magnetic tape with an electromagnetic read/write head positioned next to the magnetic tape. Unfortunately, the electromagnetic head may be a relatively expensive component of the back-up drive. In addition, the head may need to be replaced due to wear during the life of the back-up drive.
Moreover, many personal computers and servers are provided with expansion slots where add-on units may be added inside the case or housing of the computer. However, the space available for each expansion slot may be limited, and therefore tape back-up systems designed to plug into such expansion slots benefit from a relatively thin aspect ratio. Indeed, there may be significant constraints on the thickness dimension of such back-up tape drives.